1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the educational tools and display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for teaching musical notation and auditory perception to young children, by providing a system of symbols endowed with distinctive characteristics which the child can associate individually with each of the musical notes.
2. Background
Many systems and aids have been proposed for teaching the musical scale to young children. A number of these systems have utilized colors and/or colored objects, while others have taken the form of card games. Illustrative examples of earlier approaches include those set forth in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,539 (Searing) discloses a system which employs display cases having horizontal dividers which represent the lines on a staff. The cases hold flash cards showing objects having names which begin with letters which correspond with the positions on the scale, i.e., a flash card showing a pair of gloves is provided for the note "G". A cassette tape device generates the noun, the name of the note, and then the sound of the note, after which the student selects another card; the time required to remove all of the cards is clocked by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,183 (Ney) discloses a portable dummy keyboard having a frame 56 which displays the musical staves above the keyboard. The frame supports wires on which colored markers representing each of the keys can be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,213 (Sledge) discloses a color code system in which each of the lines on a staff is provided with its own color, i.e. the "G" line is colored blue, and a small blue house is mounted at the end of the line, drawing the analogy to a street. Markers in the shape of animals having names which begin with the appropriate letters (i.e., a goose for "GG", a bear for the note "B", and so forth) are mountable on the display board and are colored to match the appropriate note line. For example, the goose is colored blue (and is also marked with the letter "G"), and the child is taught that the goose lives in the blue house at the end of the blue street. After the child learns the line with which each note is associated, the colored house for that line is moved to the appropriate key on a dummy piano keyboard made up of blocks 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,638 (Adams) discloses a device comprising a series of interfitting dummy key blocks which are identical in shape to the keys of a piano, but which are organized according to a color arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,793 (Jay) discloses a system which is somewhat similar to that of Sledge, in that each note has associated therewith the image of an animal whose name begins with the letter which represents that note; i.e., a picture of the head of a goat appears with the note "G" on the printed musical score, along with the letter "G" itself. This same symbol is also displayed on the sides of a hollow toy block which houses swinging chimes which emit the sound of the appropriate note when the block is shaken.
The prior art systems described above all employ some form of symbology, by associating colors and/or images with the notes of the musical scale. However, some of these systems (e.g. Searing) are overly complex for use by very young children, while others (e.g. Adams, Ney, and Sledge) are particularly adapted to teaching the use of a piano keyboard, which may or may not be the object of instructing the child.
More fundamentally, none of these earlier systems makes full use of the capabilities which symbolization offers in education of young children. Recently, it has come to be understood that children employ symbology in changing and increasingly complex patterns very early in life. It is now believed that, beginning at about the age of two, children pass through a series of developmental crests that have been termed "waves". As the child enters each wave, the use of symbolization becomes increasingly sophisticated. In particular, as children approach the more advanced stages of symbolization (around three to five years of age), they commonly show an attraction toward what has been referred to as "second-order" symbolization, in other words, a set of symbols or marks that itself refers to a first set of symbols or marks. It is believed that the impulse to create second-order symbol systems is a deep-seated human inclination which emerges with little provocation. The systems described above generally employ symbology in only the most basic forms, and thus do not take advantage of the powerful, higher-order levels of symbolization towards which children in this age group are naturally inclined.
Moreover, the development of "second-order" symbolization skills is valuable in and of itself. Once the child has devised a symbol system that itself refers to other symbol systems, the possibility of embeddedness emerges; complete systems can be systematically absorbed as component parts into ever more powerful systems, as, for example, when multiplication presumes addition, or when algebra presumes arithmetic. Such high-order systems of notation lie at the very center of many scholastic activities, and the capacity to engage readily in such activities is key to the academic success of a child. As will be described below, the present invention not only takes advantage of higher-order symbolization to achieve the immediate goal of instructing the child regarding the notes of the musical scale, but it fosters the early and continued development of such symbolization for the more general benefit of the child.
The preceding section has discussed the importance of higher-order symbolization in general. With respect the present invention, there are additional reasons for exercising the musical abilities of a child by employing a symbolization process. Firstly, it is now believed that what is generally referred to as human intelligence is actually made up of a plurality of distinct but interrelated "intelligences", each of which appears to be somewhat localized in separate regions of the brain, and each of which is susceptible to capture in a symbolic system. In particular, some specialists have theorized that there are at least seven identifiable "intelligences", namely (i) use of the body to solve problems or to make things, (ii) an understanding of other individuals, (iii) an understanding of ourselves, (iv) language, (v) logical-mathematical analysis, (vi) spatial representation, and (with respect to the present invention in particular) (vii) musical thinking (e.g., see The Unschooled Mind, Howard Gardner, Basic Books, Inc. (1991); Frames of Mind, the Theory of Multiple Intelligences, Howard Gardner, Basic Books, Inc. (1983)).
Although the first six "intelligences" listed above are reasonably well addressed by conventional education programs, there is relatively little emphasis on musical thinking, with the result that this particular intelligence tends to be widely undeveloped in modern Western society. In a broader context, musical intelligence is one of those intelligences which make up what is commonly referred to (from it location) as "right brain" thought; it has become recognized that, although traditional academic programs stress the development of "left brain" skills, it is in fact critical for both types of thought to become fully developed if the individual is to achieve their full potential.
Moreover, it is believed that, amongst all of the identifiable "intelligences", musical thinking is one of the first to be enabled in the development of a child (see references cited above). Therefore, to the extent that this particular intelligence is successfully developed as early as possible, the symbolization and other skills which the child thus acquires enable the other intelligences to be developed at an accelerated rate.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system for teaching musical notes and tones to young children which employs and takes full advantage of the natural ability and tendency of such children to engage in relatively high-order symbolization. Furthermore, there is a need for such a system which develops the child's musical ability or "intelligence" at a relatively early age, so as to enable the child to retain and utilize this ability in related developmental areas.